


fEeLiNgS

by queer_connundrum



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My friend and i thought we were funny, i'm just a dumbass, shes great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-04-17 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_connundrum/pseuds/queer_connundrum
Summary: Race: *overdramatic Tele Novella voice* I have developed feelings for,,,,,,, another manJack: *same voice* Brotherhood?Race: *still the voice* No, strongerJack: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,, *drops the voice* Friendship?
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Medda Larkin/Hannah (Newsies) (Mentioned), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137





	fEeLiNgS

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Being a chaotic dumbass? It's more likely that you'd think  
The "prompt" was from me and my friend talking during class. She was jack and I was race.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah Racer?"

"Do you know what it's like to be in love?"

Jack paused and sat up from his bed. "Why do you ask?" He looked at his phone. "And at 8pm?"

"I dunno," Race shrugged as best he could from the desk chair he was sprawled across, "I, I guess, there's this... person. I really care about him, I have feelings about him."

"Well you care about me and the boys, Race. Could it be like that?"

"Nah, you two are like brothers to me. No, it's something stronger than that."

Jack looked confused. "Are you sure you two ain't just real good friends?"

"No, maybe, I don't know," Racer sighed, and stood from the chair to flop down next his brother on the bed. He sighed again and turned over so he was facing the ceiling. "Have you ever liked a boy Jack?"

Jack blushed a bit. "Maybe. I dunno about it though. I mean, do you think it would feel like liking girls?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then maybe. Maybe one boy."

Race's eyes brightened and he sat up to grab Jack's shoulders. "You do? Who? Do I know him? What's he look like?" He was almost bouncing with excitement.

Jack laughed and pushed Race off of him. "I'll only tell if you will tell me who's making you ask all of these questions Racer."

Racer huffed in annoyance, but caved with little more fuss. "Fine. But you gotta tell me."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "He's tall, and hes got this dark hair, pretty blue eyes, real smart 'n handsome."

"Davey?" Race joked. Jack turned bright red. "Oh my god it is! You like Davey!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. This conversation isnt about me! Who is it you like, huh?"

It was Race's turn to blush, though his was more nervous. "I don't know if can tell you. Hes short, and hes got these dark brown eyes, a smile like the sun, and hes kinda tanned, hes got a real nice face, and..." Race trailed off, and looked back at Jack, who was smiling encouragingly, "You didn't used to much like him though. You guys seem cool now, but... I don't know Jack. Please don't judge me?"

Jack's smile dropped. "Race, I'd never judge you for who you like okay?" Race shrugged. "Hey, no matter who it is, I promise I wont be mean. I mean, who am I to talk? I'm the guy who's got a crush on his best friend right?" The last part drew a small laugh out of Race. Jack smiled back, and pulled Race into a side hug. "Who's the lucky guy Race?"

Race took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. "Itsspot," he rushed out under his breath, too fast for Jack to pick up.

"What was that Race? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said its Spot," Race said, slower but still barely over a whisper. Jack heard it this time though, and just squeezed Race's shoulders a little tighter.

"Guess I spoke too soon about the best friend part huh?" Jack asked. Race leaned out of the hug to look at Jack in the face. The only thing he saw there was support and a little bit of mischief. Jack saw that Race was still worried, and so he kept speaking before Race could. "Look Race, I wont pretend the guy's my best friend in the world, but you've been friends with him since forever and hes a good friend to you. Plus, can't say the muscles ain't easy on the eyes," he winked, "Conlon's not my type but they sure ain't bad to look at," Jack laughed.

Tears of relief pricked at the corners of Race's eyes and he hugged Jack with all his might. Jack just rubbed his back and smiled. "You might be the best brother I could have asked for," Race sniffled, and Jack grinned.

"I'll remember that next time you tell Romeo that hes the best." Race laughed and shoved Jack back onto the bed.

~~~Meanwhile, elsewhere in Manhattan~~~

Spot looked up at Davey from the law work they were studying. "Sucks being in love with a dumbass doesn't it?"

Davey sighed and raised his hand to scrub at his face. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Friends! Drop a comment below if you loved it, hated it, noticed an error, or have some constructive criticism! Leave kudos if you enjoyed this fic, and feel free to visit my other works or send me prompts!  
Lots of love and good wishes!  
-The_Bi_who_lived (Grace!)


End file.
